


Turtle Ship

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Badass Rey, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finn and Rey have had really weird lives and Poe is doing his best here, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Poe Dameron, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Rey, Poe, and Finn are on a supply mission that goes wrong, but then goes right. Pretty soft and happy feel-good fic with just a touch of angst. No TroS spoilers, completely unrelated to the movie
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“We should go,” Finn says as BB-8 seals off the blast doors. The shouts of First Order troops indignant about being tricked and locked out of their own hangar are audible through the thick durasteel. Rey ignores both the former and current stormtroopers and instead of heading towards the shuttle that sits in the center of the room, she jogs over to one of the crates that surrounds it.

“What are they transporting?” Poe asks. Rey Force-pulls a crowbar over to herself and effortlessly levers open the crate.

“Ammunition." She holds up a power pack compatible with both First Order and Resistance blasters. “Finn, didn’t you say the Resistance was running low?” she asks the weapons officer.

"Yes, yes it is." The idea of not only stealing from the First Order but also using their own ammunition against them seems to Finn like the best revenge possible. “We’ll have to be fast loading it though, that door won’t hold them for long.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Poe asks, leaning down and shoving one of the crates towards the open ramp of the shuttle. “BB-8, go start the ship. Sounds like we’re going to have to get out of here in a hurry.” The droid warbles in agreement and rolls up the ramp and into the cockpit. Rey and Finn similarly throw their weight against crates next to them and begin pushing them towards the ship. On another day and under different circumstances, the three young rebels may have turned it into a competition or a game about who could load crates fastest, but now the only thing they are racing is the battalion of stormtroopers outside trying to break back in.

“This is taking too long,” Rey says after a minute as the door creaks ominously under the attacks of the First Order. “Move out of the way.” Poe and Finn, who learned long ago to listen to Rey’s orders, quickly scramble to the sides to watch in wonder from a safe distance as the crates begin to levitate. The Jedi sends them flying towards the ship, where they stack themselves neatly in the cargo hold. Her force powers never fail to impress, whether she’s using them to save the entire resistance or just steal some ammunition, and Poe in particular is only snapped out of his reverence by the door screeching open and blasts that hit the ship next to him. Hurriedly he ducks inside along with Finn as Rey whips out her lightsaber to deflect the shots.

“Beebee-Ate, get us out of here!” The pilot shouts. The droid quickly obeys and the ship takes off with its back hatch still open, Rey standing on the ramp. She sends one last blaster bolt back down to the stormtroopers before retracting her lightsaber and scampering into the cargo hold of the ship as BB closes the ramp before taking them out of the atmosphere.

With only about a foot of space left between the ramp and the crates, Poe and Finn are pressed together somewhat due to necessity but mostly in an elated hug that Rey immediately gets pulled into.

“We may have lost our own cargo and ship,” Poe starts.

“But an Imperial shuttle and a full shipment of ammunition is one HELLUVA consolation prize!” Finn finishes.

“Woo!” Rey whoops in agreement and Poe reaches up to tousle her hair. It’s down out of her classic buns for once, as Leia (who had enough experience with iconic hair styles herself) had convinced her that it was too recognizable for what was supposed to be a low-profile mission. Perhaps the secret side of it hadn’t been very well thought through, as even though they all tried to disguise themselves, they were still three of the most wanted people in the galaxy and had been spotted almost instantly. Rey let her frustration at that fact and at having their ship blown up dissipate into the Force as she gestured towards the crates. “This definitely makes today worth it.” A happy trill, somewhat muffled by the crates, agrees with her.

“BB!” Poe shouts as he suddenly remembers his droid up in the cockpit. “Nice flying, buddy. Yeah, I can…” The pilot trails off as he looks around and realizes that maybe he can’t get to the front of the ship to take over. The way Rey stacked the crates, they extend all the way to each side of the cargo bay and almost all the way to the top. There’s maybe six inches left between the upper layer and the ceiling, which might be enough for the scavenger to slip through, but there would be no way of getting the boys to the cockpit. “Actually, do you think you can handle flying us the rest of the way back to base?” From Rey’s smile at the droid’s warbled response, Finn assumes it was something indignant about his abilities even being questioned. “Great! Thanks bud.”

“It’ll probably be a couple of hours,” Rey estimates as she leans back against the now-closed ramp of the ship. The rough grate tilted back at about a forty-five degree angle is far from an ideal bed, but she’s slept in worse places. She pats the grate beside her, encouraging her companions to also lay back. “Best to get comfy.”

Finn practically flops down on her right side and Poe lowers himself more gingerly on her left. Rey recalls how close he had been to the explosion that destroyed their old ship and even though she’d checked to make sure he wasn’t badly hurt, being thrown over ten feet onto durasteel left its mark. Finn was probably bruised too from that scuffle with the bounty hunter in the alley. As for herself, Rey was simply exhausted. It was the deep kind of Force exhaustion that comes from being on constant alert for too long as well as using too many mind tricks and doing too much heavy lifting. Since their mission had first gone sour nearly twenty four hours ago, they had been trapped by stormtroopers in more than one dead end alleyway that they’d needed to bluff or climb their way out of. Either way, it required the Force, as it wasn’t like BB-8 could climb a ladder. Now, she’s paying for it with an inability to keep her eyes open.

“What kind of ship is this?” Finn asks. It reminds him too much of the First Order troop carriers, and he wanted the reassurance that it isn’t before he closes his eyes.

“Imperial Zeta-class heavy cargo shuttle,” Rey answers without barely having to think about it. Their wrecks were often found near star destroyers back on Jakku. “Typically used in short-range transport. Inelegant ships, but they get the job done.”

“I’ve always kind of liked the way they look,” Poe says, sounding almost wistful. “When they’re in flight configuation they remind me of turtles.”

“What’s a turtle?”

With her eyes closed, Rey doesn’t see Poe’s outward reaction to her seemingly innocent question, but she feels it in the Force. Surprise, followed by a wave of pity for both her and Finn.  _ The way they grew up, with nothing but their own little worlds, no one but themselves to show them the galaxy, teach them about things like turtles. _ Poe thinks it’s horrible, but he tries not to let that image of them, as victims of circumstance, dictate his opinion of his two younger friends. After all, their situations made them who they are, and that is kind and smart and strong, so instead of pity he tries to give them support and love and let them continue to find their weird and wonderful way through the galaxy. He feels honored to be their guide in whatever capacity they need him.

“Turtles are a creature from the planet Atorias and a couple other worlds. They live in the sea or in rivers and have hard shells to protect them and long flippers they use to glide through the waves. They’re the kind of being that would look at home in the sky.” Rey realizes why both her and Finn were drawn to Poe; he looks at the world with the same kind of wonder in his eyes as they do.

“You should take us there sometime,” Finn says. His voice is soft with sleep already creeping in at the edges. “I think I’d like to see a turtle.”

“I’ll start planning a trip as soon as we get home. Think Chewie would let us borrow the Falcon?”

“If not, we’ll just steal this ship again,” Rey says. “Turtle ship for a turtle trip.” That draws a soft chuckle from her friends and the lonely scavenger realizes she could live on nothing but Finn’s smile and Poe’s laugh. It’s with that thought in her mind that she drifts off, lulled to sleep by the purr of the engines and the comforting presense on either side of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Poe, and Finn return to the base on D'Qar.

BB-8 sets the stolen ship down on the landing pad of the D’Qar base, so gently that the human passengers stay sleeping until he starts to lower the ramp they’re laying on. The droid had transmitted Poe’s ID code when the Resistance air controllers had asked for it, which was the only reason they hadn't immediately been blown out of the sky, but he had been unable to give verbal confirmation and as they were in an old Imperial ship rather than their assigned transporter, upon landing they were immediately surrounded by armed soldiers. Guns were raised to point at the back hatch as it began to open but were quickly lowered again when the soldiers recognized Poe, Rey, and Finn. The three returning Resistance members all woke up at the motion, with different reactions. The Jedi jumps to her feet, lightsaber flying into her hand before she realizes that the soldiers were friendly. The ex-stormtrooper also sits up quickly, which was not a good instinct when one is lying with their head downhill. Unbalanced by the hasty movement, he tumbles backwards down the ramp until he reaches the bottom of the slope, much to the amusement of the Resistance members clustered around the ship. Poe has the least dramatic reaction, simply blinking up at the bright blue D’Qarian sky and trying to figure out why his head is below the level of his feet. At first he thinks he must’ve fallen asleep during a picnic or something before he remembers the mission.

“You just gonna lie there all day, Commander Dameron?” Leia asks as she walks past him up the ramp, nudging his shoulder gently with her toe.

“No, General Organa,” the pilot snaps to attention before more slowly rolling over and arranging his feet under him. Finn is also struggling to stand up and once upright the two men lean against each other for support.

“I seem to remember you three leaving in a different ship than you’ve brought back,” Leia says to Rey, reaching the top of the ramp and taking the girl gently by the arm. The scavenger seems to relax under the older woman’s grasp, grounded and reassured by her presence after the shock of waking up in such an unfamiliar location.

“We ran into some difficulties,” she replies as she walks with Leia back down the ramp.

“Understatement of the year,” Finn mumbles under his breath. He takes Rey’s hand on the other side when the women reach him.

"The ship was blown up," Poe explains with a wince at the memory. The pilot has his arm wrapped around Finn’s shoulders.

"But we were able to steal this one and an entire shipment of ammunition," the ex-stormtrooper adds.

"We need to unpack it pretty soon though, 'cause Beebee-Ate is trapped in the front," Rey contributes. Leia looks at them with both sadness and joy in her old eyes and all three of them realize that they must remind her of her own trio. She’s the only one left of them now.

"We'll take care of that," she says. "You three go get some rest." Knowing better than to argue with the General, Poe, Rey, and Finn agree with a "yes sir/ma'am/General," respectively and stumble off to their shared quarters. Housing is tight on the D'Qar base, so the three of them share one larger apartment rather than each having their own smaller one. Finn needs the barrack-like sleeping arrangements to feel comfortable and even Rey has come to see the utility in having a friend to calm you down when you have a nightmare. There are two beds; Rey usually claims one for herself and Poe and Finn share the other, but sometimes they mix it up. Tonight, she’s so tired that she could sleep through a stampede of banthas (which Poe sometimes sounds like when he snores) so she’ll sleep wherever. 

“Who wants the ‘fresher first?” Poe asks as he unlocks the door and limps first into their quarters.

“Not me,” Rey says as she flops down on one of the beds. “I’m just gonna sleep, I think, as long as you two don’t mind that I smell like sweat.”

“Not like we don’t as well,” Finn points out as he lays down next to her. Giving her time to say no or push him away, he rests his head on her stomach as a pillow. She smells like she’s been working hard, but it isn’t bad. “I’m not gonna shower either. You go ahead, Poe.”

“Well, it’ll be no fun if neither of you join me,” the flirtatious pilot teases. Glancing down towards Finn, he asks, “Rey, do you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight too?” The older man usually tries to hide his own desires for intimacy in favor of letting his younger friends dictate their relationship, but it’s no secret that after missions, he usually needs some physical contact to ground himself. Oftentimes this comes in the form of helping Rey take her hair down from its buns and brushing it out, but that isn’t an option tonight as it’s already hanging loose. Accordingly, the girl nods and scoots over to the far side of the bed to make room for him. It takes a few minutes, but eventually they find a position where they’re all comfortable. Rey is on the edge where she doesn’t feel too claustrophobic and Poe is on the other side. The pilot’s outstretched arm provides a pillow for both her and Finn, who is tucked into the middle in a way that puts the least pressure on his bruised ribs.

They’re all still exhausted despite their brief nap in the shuttle, and it isn’t long until they’re drifting back off to sleep. That night, turtles fly in their shared dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to balance the idea that Rey might not be comfortable with close contact with people with my own desire for snuggles.
> 
> As always, I love comments and constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving feedback, including constructive criticism and suggestions.


End file.
